Booty Camp
Booty Camp was started by Will Schuester in an attempt to help certain members of New Directions improve their dancing skills. Mike Chang assists Will in the choreography. The sessions officially started in I Am Unicorn but before I Am Unicorn, a Booty Camp session was held in the episode Born This Way. (See trivia below for more information) Will chose Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Mercedes to join the group, as he felt that they needed to improve their dancing. Blaine also chose to join, in order for him to catch up to New Directions. At the end of the episode, Quinn joined, as well as returning to New Directions. In Asian F, Santana, Tina, and Brittany are also members of Booty Camp. When Mercedes struggles, Will has a go at her, and she imagines a Dreamgirls-like scene, where she and the other members of Booty Camp sing It's All Over. During the song, Mercedes and Santana argue, before other members join in. At the end of the song, Mercedes discovers that the auditorium is empty, and leaves New Directions. As Blaine was nowhere to be seen in It's All Over, it's unknown whether he's still a member of Booty Camp. However, this might be because the scene is in Mercedes' imagination, and she doesn't know Blaine well enough for his presence to make a difference to the song, or Mercedes' decision to quit. With Nationals looming, Booty Camp makes a return in Big Brother and is now co-run by Sue Sylvester. By this time, the entire Glee club is involved. Quinn invites Joe to Booty Camp, where he becomes a member of New Directions. Sue tries to help the kids get focused, in time to win the National Championships in Chicago. Members Wills4.jpg|'Will Schuester': Director|link=Will Schuester Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn Hudson': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye. Re-joins in Dynamic Duets.|link=Finn Hudson BlaineAnderson.jpeg|'Blaine Anderson': Joins in I Am Unicorn.|link=Blaine Anderson Tina.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Asian F.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Brittany4ever.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joins in Asian F, quits in Pot O' Gold, and returns in Big Brother.|link=Brittany Pierce Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|'Artie Abrams': Joins in Big Brother. Joe.png|'Joe Hart:' Joins in Big Brother. Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar Motta': Joins in Big Brother. Sam Evans4.jpg|'Sam Evans': Joins in Big Brother.|link=Sam Evans Glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg|'Marley Rose': Joins in The New Rachel.|link=Marley Rose Jakefdgsdfg.jpg|'Jake Puckerman': Joins in Britney 2.0.|link=Jake Puckerman Indexwade.jpeg|'Wade Adams': Joins in The New Rachel.|link=Wade Adams Kitty.jpg|'Kitty Wilde': Joins in Dynamic Duets.|link=Kitty Wilde Ryder 2.png|'Ryder Lynn': Joins in Dynamic Duets.|link=Ryder Lynn Alumni Mike Chang.jpg|'Mike Chang': Choreographer/Assistant. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mike Chang Noah Puckerman.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Noah Puckerman SexyKurt2.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Kurt Hummel Season4Quinn.png|'Quinn Fabray': Joins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray Mercedes Jones.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Joins in I Am Unicorn, quits in Asian F, and returns in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Jones 10; Santana Lopez.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joins in Asian F, quits in Pot O' Gold, and returns in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Santana Lopez Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Joins in Big Brother. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel Berry Former Members 18; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Joins during the Booty Camp session in Born This Way. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zizes Dk.jpg|'Rory Flanagan': Joins in Big Brother. Leaves prior to The New Rachel. Trivia *When Booty Camp started, the only member whose reasons for joining weren't explained was Tina. However as of Big Brother, Rachel, Joe, Sugar, Sam, Artie, and Rory also joined without explanations, but it can be assumed that at that point the whole Glee Club joined so they can improve their dance skills. *Booty Camp originally began in the episode Born This Way. In the episode, the whole club was in booty camp. During this Booty Camp session, Finn accidentally hits Rachel's nose causing her to want to have a nose job and also resulting to the Glee Club's assignment for the week: to accept yourself and love yourself for who you are. List of Songs *''It's All Over'' by Dreamgirls. From Asian F. Solos by Mercedes, Mike, Finn, Kurt, Will, Santana, and Puck. Category:Clubs